Vampire Hunting Society
The Vampire Hunting Society is made up of a large group of humans who believe in the existence of vampires. However, they can't tell true vampires from Carpathians and humans with psychic abilities. Description Also known simply as the Society by the Carpathians, this group of fanatics fancies themselves as saviors of the world and destroyers of the foulest creature to ever walk the face of the Earth, vampires. They prefer to be called the'' Society for the Preservation of Mankind'', however, they can't tell the difference between the hunter and that which is wholly evil. Anyone who is different, human or otherwise, is targeted by the human butchers In recent years, it is apparent that vampires have infiltrated the society, using them as pawns to target potential lifemates and the Carpathian people. This often causes innocent people who do not fit the description of "vampires" to be captured and tortured before they are murdered, simply because they know someone on their list of the "undead." Many of the people that get recruited have a need to inflict pain and to have power over others weaker than themselves. A good portion of those had the desire before they were recruited, but not all. With a vampire near them, those that weren't already corrupted by their own evil became corrupted by the evil of the undead. The more sadistic members use the term "vampire" to capture others to have "fun" with before they kill them, the most noted one being Don Wallace. Though there is only a small portion of the inner circle that know they work with vampires, any that know what is happening withing the society are condemned by the Carpathian people as a threat to the safety of their women and children. And yet there are a small portion those within the society that have changed sides and begin helping the Carpathian people to not only protect themselves during daylight hours, but to find out why they are going extinct. Some have even become friends, practically family, to some Carpathian people. List of Known Society Members Each of these members have shown themselves to be enemies of the Carpathian people. The cross (†) indicates that the person is deceased and a question mark (?) shows that it is unknown if this person is actually part of the society. Society Members Unknown Members These members are not known to be part of the society, but they have been associated with them. * Dennis Crockett * Rudy Romanov List of Former Society Members These characters have chosen to leave the society due to the level of fanaticism, evil methods, or other noble reasons. * Bruce Van Hues * Cullen Tucker * Daniel Forester * Gary Jansen * Trixie Joanes * Vince Tidwell Trivia * The Society and Vampires are the only antagonists to be in every book, either by appearing in it or being mentioned. They have been used as a delaying tactic, talked about, or were the main antagonist. * Trixie and Gary are the only ones who have been converted. ** Trixie is the only one to find a lifemate, but Gary has one waiting for him in Paris. * So far, only two females have been seen a part of the society, Margaret Summers and Trixie Joanes. ** Trixie was the only one of the two to find a lifemate, despite both being psychic, and she was the only one who decided to leave the society. ** Margaret was the only one of the two to be killed, and the only one that was extremely fanatic. Category:World of Carpathians Category:Groups